Dead Memories
by left4dead321
Summary: After being betrayed by her brother Sophia has to survive the zombie apocolypse but was infected shortly after can she deal with her new burden. Credit goes to The 'Grai Roze
1. Chapter 1

The whole city was quiet no zombies we're around yet it was a perfect time to recap on their mission."Okay now we're going to Save survivors, investigate this Green Flu,and the Whiskey Deltas so before anybody complains we're not allowed to leave until we get our in tell." The commanding officer said as the rest of them set up the base camp Except for a women named Sophia who was polishing her sniper relaxing as usual."Hey maggot get to work!" One of the other patrols yelled before she got up and start setting up the base."God why can't these ass-holes get the damn picture that those things are zombies!" Sophia said as she move a heavy crate full of ammo,and guns."Red alert,Red alert the Whiskey Deltas are breaking through our ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The guy on the intercom said as the soldiers freaked out and scramble for their guns."Dammit all to hell!" Sophia yelled pissed off with the other soldiers freaking out with the common infected. They all died all the soldiers we're dead except for Sophia the infected we're slowly walking towards her wanting to make the last of their prey fear."This isn't how I end!" Sophia yelled remembering that one bit her last week she felt lucky to be alive after that and she wouldn't allow those bastards to eat her. Sophia shot a few from her position before the others wised up and ran off."Damn that was close I better call my brother he'll know what to do." Sophia said out loud grabbing out her old com-link."Brother...Brother...Chester answer me dammit!" Sophia yelled before she heard her brother's voice."What is it Sophia I'm in the middle of something important!" Chester said with a angry voice."Chester my base camp was overpowered by Whiskey Deltas I need a evacuation!" Sophia said getting scared."I'm sorry Sophia but I can't you got bit last week and I'm not risking me or my men just to save a infected who might turn at any minute!" Chester said before he turned off his com-link off."Chester...dammit Chester you bastard I'll get you for this you ass!" Sophia said before grabbing her old sniper and leaving the base. I might as well save myself uh maybe I could find help at the mall or...something dammit! Sophia thought as the old war tank was blocking her way out forcing her to leave from the nearby rooftops.

Sophia was a long way from her old base camp but remembered that she was ordered to help any human she comes across."Why am I doing this I know that I should leave but there could be a chance that there's another survivor." Sophia said wanting to leave but couldn't leave until she at least found one survivor. Sophia noticed a man across the rooftop she was on."Hey sir sir I'm her to help don't worry ah god dammit!" Sophia screamed as a hunter pounced her and started tearing her to shreds. The hunter was ripping off skin,and finally bit her neck before it was killed. by a unknown source."Hey get the hell up it's just a hunter a least it wasn't a tank!" A twenty year old looking man said as three other survivors stand behind him."Oh thank god thanks I thought that was another survivor since I never seen a hunter!" Sophia said panting."Here you need to heal!" A blonde girl said as she handed her a health kit."Thank you I'm Sophia by the way." She said healing her self."I'm Stanley nice to meet you!" The man that picked her up said grinning."I'm Harry do you want to come with us?" The darkish hair man said as he reloaded his machine gun."Sure this was apart of my mission so I guess it couldn't hurt!" Sophia said as she reloaded her sniper rifle."Well I'm Jessica and what did you mean by your mission." The blonde asked a little confused."Well my mission was to save survivors, and investigate the Green flu,and the Whiskey Deltas!" Sophia said remembering how those bastards almost killed her."I'm Casey and your working for the army right?" The oldest women said as she walked towards Sophia a little suspicious."Yeah but my squad was overpowered by the Whiskey Daltas so yeah that's why I'm here." Sophia said as she looked down still sad that her brother left her to die here."Well come on we better get moving who knows when a horde might appear or something!" Harry said heading towards the safe house."Me...I can come with you guys?" Sophia asked as she looked at Stanley."Yeah of course we need some skilled shooters since my aim is worth shit Ha!" Stanley said before running in the safe house."Hurry up soldier we can't delly dally all day now can we?" Casey said faking a commanding officer's tone."I'm coming don't nag me!" Sophia yelled as she ran into the safe house.

We Survived...For Now! End of the first chapter all credict goes to The 'Grazi Roze for giving me the plot.


	2. The infection starts

Two weeks later Sophia was twitching in her sleep she was changing into a witch but she had her self control."Oh my god guys guys!" Jessie silently called her other friends to Sophia's room."What is it?" Stanley asked as he entered Sophia's room."Holy shit how did a witch get in here?" Harry asked as he grabbed his trusty machine gun and started to shoot in Sophia's stomach."Ah what the hell is going on!" Sophia yelled as Harry,and Stanley tried to shoot her."Damn you to hell bitch!" Harry said missing her! Sophia grabbed a hand gun that was under her bed she always had a hand gun just in case of a emergency and killed both of the men in the group."Oh shit we're screwed!" Jessica yelled knowing that Sophia was going to kill them."If we're going to die at least I'll have a friend by my side!" Casey said holding on to her younger sister."What are you guys freaking out about?" Sophia asked as she looked at the dead people on the ground."Aren't you going to kill us?" Jessica asked still scared."What no look...what happened to me?" Sophia asked as she stared at her reflection."You turned into a witch that's what happened." Casey said hugging her sister."Oh well I'm okay all they did was try to kill me so I killed them...wow I'm turning into a monster but I could control it I swear! As long as I don't feel threaten I won't kill." Sophia said leaning near her frighten friends."Okay just don't kill us please!" Jessica said scared of Sophia."Let's go back to sleep the mall is on the other side of the city it's going to take a while for us to get there!" Casey said walking with her sister into the next room as Sophia went back to her bed and went to sleep.

The next day."Hey you girls ready I know we had a fight but let's forgive and forget." Sophia said as the rest of the girls freaked out."Okay now our next destination is a gun store!" Casey said standing in between Sophia, and Jessica."I hear a smoker nearby do you?" Jessica said as the three walked across the street."Shh guys I sense something!" Sophia said as the smoker's tongue wrapped around Casey waist."Oh god dammit what grabbed me?" Casey yelled as she was getting dragged away by the smoker's tongue."Sister don't leave me!" Jessica yelled as she freaked out."Damn smokers!" Sophia yelled as she slashed the smoker's tongue in one strike."Holy shit thanks Sophia!" Casey said as she got up."It's okay what are friends for? Sophia said as the three continued towards the gun store."Hey Sophia me and Casey are going to go to the bath room together so yeah can you wait here?" Jessica asked."Ah Okay good for you I'll wait then over there." Sophia said creep out."Why are we going to the bath room together your old enough!" Casey said a little pissed."No we don't but do you trust Sophia?" Jessica asked hoping her sister would be honest."No I don't but we just have to trust her for now!" Casey said a bit afraid of Sophia."I got it when we get to the mall and get to the roof let's ditch her on the roof top when the helicopter arrives!" Jessica said not knowing where she got the brilliant idea from."Okay we got a plan let's get back to her before she suspects something." Casey said as they got up from the ground.

Casey, and Jessica found Sophia sitting on a bench looking bored."You two have a good bath room break?" Sophia asked feeling akward."Yeah it was quite the relief let's get a move on now." Casey said as Sophia got up and followed the two girls."There it is the gun store we made it!" Jessica yelled attracting a horde."You and your loud mouth!" Sophia said as she pulled out two pistols. The three we're fighting with all their might the zombies only seem to attack Casey, and Jessica though after thirty long minutes the zombies we're all killed by the three survivors."Okay how the hell do we survive this when a entire army base couldn't?" Casey, and Sophia said pissed."Okay we're done screwing around let's get in the damn store!" Jessica yelled as she entered the safe house in the gun store."Ha she's right let's keep going!" Sophia said as she walked in while Casey reloaded her gun. "Hey Casey get your ass in here!" Sophia, and Jessica yelled getting anoyed with the older woman. "Coming I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch!" Casey yelled back a little pissed with the younger women, and entering the safe room.

We Survived for now.

Credit goes to The 'Grai Roze for Sophia's character as well yeah I'm posting this in every chapter


	3. Betrayed and new friendships

The next day the the survivors got up bright,and early."Get up guys we have to get to the mall's evacuation isn't going to stay there forever!" Casey said pissed off that her friends we're lazy bastards.  
>"Okay we're ready we're ready!" Sophia said getting up from her sleeping bag."I'm up sis so shut up!" Jessica yelled still a bit cranky."So we're going on a helicopter right?" Sophia asked hating flying. "Yeah we are." Casey said as they left the safe house."So that's the mall...why is every damn mall in a horror situation always huge as hell?" Jessica asked as they entered the mall. The three got onto the mall's roof and a helicopter was waiting nobody got there so there was enough room."We're going to make it I can't believe it!" Sophia yelled in excitement."Yeah that's true except we are the one's who are going to leave you are staying here!" Casey said as Jessica knocked Sophia out with a frying pan. "Good Night Sophia I hope you have a nice stay in hell!" Jessica said as the two got into the helicopter. A few hours later Sophia woke up but she changed she transformed into her witch form. "Where the hell are those...wait who we're they again damn it!" Sophia said losing most of her memory she didn't remember the people she met the past two weeks. Well maybe my brother could help I just need to find the base camp. Sophia thought as she left the gigantic mall.<p>

Sophia was lost she couldn't find her way back to her old base camp she panicked because in front of her there we're five Whiskey Deltas and she didn't have her sniper with her at the time being."What is it witch what are looking at we're not messing with you!" The common infected said as he and his friends eat Harry's and Stanley's corpse."Oh um can you stop eating humans and try something else?" Sophia asked not liking the sight of people getting eaten."Why should we human flesh is the best we tried everything!" One of the common said still eating the human flesh."Turkey?" Sophia asked the commons seemed stunned about it but then agreed."Aw man my mom always made the best turkey for thanksgiving!" One of them said shocking Sophia completely."You can remember?" Sophia asked as she walked towards them."Yeah but it depends on some not all we may lose all of our memory or just some but...~sniffs air~ Human!" One of them explained before running off to the humans."Hey wait!" Sophia yelled chasing after them into the open streets. The common infected we're killed when Sophia got to the streets."Cease fire well well well my little sister!" Chester said as his men pointed the guns towards her."Oh thank god Chester there's this out-break and I don't remember what really happened and why are you oh crap your trying to kill me!" Sophia screamed in fear."Not kill you use you as a weapon it seems you can control this illness and we could use that for fighting foreign enemies." Chester said as gunners circle Sophia. What am I going to do I'm so screwed! Sophia thought as a man watch her from the top of the roof tops.

The hunter watch the weird acting witch in excitement."Guys we have to help her!" The hunter said as the smoker looked at him funny."There twenty ass holes with guns I could only take one and the jockey...~jockey laughs his ass off for no reason~ See what I mean." The smoker said knowing they will pro bally get killed."Don't worry~The hunter picks up both a pipe bomb and bile bomb~ I seen survivors do this all the time!" The hunter said throwing a pipe bomb behind the witch Sophia."What the hell is that?" One of the soldiers said before the horde appeared and the pipe bomb blew up killing the group of soldiers."The hell it was her shoot shoot!" One of the soldiers said as Chester tried to calm them down."And here's the bile bomb!" The hunter said hitting two survivors leaving three last survivors."Can I get one of those bastards now?" The smoker asked getting a nod from the jockey. The smoker grabbed the soldier on the left of Chester as the Sophia started to run away from the scene but was caught by her brother and the last soldier was about to kill her."Hahaaaaahhhhhhhahahahah my turn hahahahaha!" The jockey said jumping on the last soldier."Where did you think your going huh!" Chester asked pissed."Home in Florida that's where!" Sophia said before the hunter pounced Chester. "Go now I'll handle him just run!" The hunter said as Sophia ran off towards Florida. The special infected won the fight against the soldiers."So Hunter do you like her or something..hahaaaaahhahaha!" The jockey said laughing."I don't know remember I can't feel most emotions!" The hunter said sad.

Sophia ran through the old streets of Florida and finally reached her old house when she was a teen. "Man I miss this place so much!" Sophia said entering her old house. I wonder if the t,v works? Sophia thought as she turned on the t,v only to get static."No shock there~Yawn~ I think it's time for bed." Sophia said as she walked into her old bed-room and fell asleep. Some where miles out of town."Why are we going to Florida?" The smoker asked knowing his friend the hunter was starting to feel old emotions again."It's because he likes that witch and I have a hahahahaha question hahaaaaahhahaha do you guys remember your past hahahahaha!" The jockey asked getting his friends a bit confuse."Sort of I use to be athlete before this infection." The smoker said as his friend the jockey laughed his ass off. "Ironic isn't it hahahahaha well I was a clown before this what about you hunter."Ummmmm Parachutist!" The hunter said lying to his friends."What we're your names?" The jockey asked curious as the three we're almost in Florida."My name was Bob pretty casual I know but it's better then smoker." The smoker said as he pulled out a carton of cigerates."My name was Bowbo Well it was a nick name but that's what everyone called me so yeah hahaha!" Bowbo said laughing his ass off again. "How about it hunter what's your name?" The smoker asked getting annoyed by his friend's laugh. "My name is James I believe." James said as they continued towards Florida. A month later they went their separate ways.

Sophia walked down the street looking for some stores but stopped as she saw a hunter jumping right in front of her."Ah do you want anything?" Sophia asked a bit confused with the hunter's behavior."Yeah I want a thank you for saving your ass last month from those soldiers!" James said as Sophia's eye went blank."So you followed me here?" Sophia asked a little creep-ed out."When I saw you I felt happy and I like it can we be friends?" James asked not use to talking to any one but his old friends."That's sweet yeah sure come on let's take a walk." Sophia said as the two walked off towards a old park. The two spent a hour at the park before Sophia left she."Are you sure you want to leave?" James asked curious. "Yeah I have to I want to go to sleep I have a question though what's your name?" Sophia asked remembering they didn't ask each other's names."I'm James and you are?" James asked feeling weird near her."I'm Sophia well good night." Sophia said walking away."Wait up~ James jumped in front of Sophia~ Can I stay with you I have no where else to go?" James asked as Sophia looked at him funny. "Okay you stray puppy you could stay." Sophia said as the two walked back to the house and turned in for the night.

Credit goes to The 'Grai Roze


	4. To End it all!

A few days later James didn't talk to Sophia he always felt nervous when he was near her."Why don't you talk to me your living her too we have to talk sooner or later!" Sophia said as she entered his room. "I just don't want to get close to any one." James said as he stretched."Why what happened exactly?" Sophia asked curious."I just hate the common infected well the others do too so yeah we have our reasons but I hate them the most! That's why we kill them as well!" James said upsetting Sophia."Hey the common aren't that bad why are being such a jerk!" Sophia asked as James silently sobbed a bit. "I'll show you last night I remembered something important that happened." James said as he lead Sophia to a park two miles away from the house."Here it is this is what I remembered last night." James said as he pointed to a pile of dirt."Yeah so what's the matter?" Sophia asked curious. "Before the infection my mom was bit by a common infected she tried to kill me but I killed her after she bit me I...I just killed her what kind of monster kills their own mother?" James asked Sophia who was disgusted by James."How could you James what we're you thinking huh are you a dumb ass!" Sophia yelled at the top of her lounges."Your the real dumb ass for not killing those humans!" James yelled back."You what one of them was my brother!" Sophia yelled pissed yet sad."He tried to kill you what kind of brother is that!" James yelled back"At least he didn't kill his mom!" Sophia yelled making James cry a bit."You know what I'm leaving good bye!" James said as he jumped out of view."Good bye!" Sophia yelled before crying a bit. You know what I'll start a farm a chicken farm just like grandpa did when he was twenty! Sophia thought as she returned home and packed. She moved to a old farm nearby a lake where she met other infected who didn't want to eat humans they decided to live nearby her to help.

A year has pass since James and Sophia had their fight James caved in from his own loneliness and went to look for Sophia."Sophia I just wanted to say I was a complete bastard last year and I'm...your not here ah crap this place seemed abandoned long ass time ago." James said as he saw a witch going towards a farm." It couldn't hurt to see if that's Sophia." James said to himself as he left the house and walked up to the witch."Sophia is that you?" James asked as the witch who turned out to be Sophia glared at him."What the hell do you want?" Sophia asked not wanting to see James."I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said last year I didn't mean it." James said Sophia still glaring at him."One sorry won't count for all the pain that you put me through!" Sophia said crying into his shoulders."I wanted to tell you something else as well Sophia I love you I really love you it took me a year just to figure that out but now I know my feelings for you and I wish that you could find it in your heart to forgive my actions please!" James said embracing Sophia."I love you too James please live with me on my farm!" Sophia said forgetting how rude he was the last time."I also got you this ring I remembered that's what people do when they truly love some one." James said as he kissed her on the lips."Maybe we should wait until we're safe." Sophia said wanting James to work for her a bit."Okay any thing for you Sophia!" James said kissing her again.

One year later."Hey Sophia, James the chickens are being little ass holes again what do I do?" a boomer asked as Sophia walked out of her house human."That's easy poke them with a stick that ought to put them in their place!" Sophia said as the boomer stared at her shocked."James there something wrong with tiny!" Sophia said as James came into view."What the hell happen to you two?" Tiny asked feeling scared."What hey we're human cool!" James said as a group of infected surrounded the farm house."We should leave now my grandpa has a crop plane or whatever it was called it's in the garage!" Sophia said as they barracked the doors."Where did you get this plane?" James asked as he opened the garage door and jumped in the old plane."I found it at my grandpa's house after we had that fight. "Right let's leave now!" James said as the infected notice the open garage. James and Sophia flew to civilizations it turns out that they fought their infection and we're clear of it."So we're safe now can we get married soon please?" James asked sleepy."Yeah let's just sleep for tonight." Sophia said as she fell asleep in her new house as well as James. The Survivors survived!

Months later Sophia and James we're happily married and had a child but his condition was critical he couldn't speak,and was blind as well."It's because of the infection isn't it?" James asked as his son Theodore slept in his arms."It's okay he's still our son that we'll love every day no matter what!" Sophia said as the baby smile a bit. The couple brought their child home and ever since then they never fought again. Eighteen years later Theodore grew up into a tough man he still couldn't talk but manage to keep a girl friend."Oh Theodore I hate moving away but you know parents!" Cherry said sad.~Shakes head yes~."Can I have a final kiss before I leave?" Cherry asked only to get kissed by Theodore."Pretty sneaky for a guy who can't see well let's get you home!" Cherry said picking up Theodore and taking him home."Here you go James, and Sophia I'm going to miss Theodore bye." Cherry said sadly."You know what how about you let him stay with you tonight then bring him back tomorrow." James said as Cherry dragged him away from his house."Well we're alone what do you want to do?" Sophia asked trying to subdue her husband."I'm sorry Sophia but I can't risk ruining one of my childbirth's life." James said as Sophia kissed him."Silly James I love you and your my love I couldn't think less of you even if I try." Sophia said tackling her husband on the ground.

One hour later Cherry started turning into a common infected she spread the decease through the entire city."On breaking news today a mysteries source has spread through the city." The news reporter said before zombies attacked him."Ah crap Sophia stay here I'm getting Theodore!" James yelled as he locked her in their room."Dammit James let me out!" Sophia yelled as James went downstairs. The living room was filled with infected."Come on let's go you bastards!" James yelled as he shot most of them in the head with his new shotgun. A tank broke through the house door and knocked James into a wall as a pipe went through him."Ah dammit to hell!" James yelled as the tank was going to go for his final kill. This is it I have to tell Sophia how much I love her. James wrote his final words on the wall with his blood. I love you Sophia. James died from the tank.

One hour later Theodore looked around the town until he finally found his house the zombies left him alone since he had the sense of the infected. Thedore fell through the basement and cracked his neck.

YOUR DEAD!

End of Chapter 4

Credit goes to The 'Grai Roze


	5. Survivng

Sophia shot the door in order to make it open she got a new sniper over the months."Dammit James where are you!" Sophia yelled as she ran downstairs to see her husband dead."Dammit to hell James~looks to the wall~ I love you Sophia." Sophia cried as she pulled the pipe out of Jame's body. "Come on let's find Thedore!" Sophia said as she dragged her husband onto the front yard planning to bury him there. Sophia walked downstairs to the basement only to find her son dead."No my baby not you!" Sophia said as she picked her son up and grabbed a shovel. Sophia buried her Son, and Husband in the front yard she continued surviving for their memories.

The End I know this chapter is short don't comment about this it's suppose to be the aftermath of the story.

Dedicated to Gizmo,Casey,and Mystery.

All credit goes to The 'Grai Roze


End file.
